Princess Roswell Diaries
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: Title says it all baby! ENJOY! PLEASE R/R!!!!!
1. But I'm A Princess!

1 A/N: Oh My gosh I wrote this AGES ago but I never thought to submit it until now… Tell me what you think. Is it lame or fame? LOL j/k But seriously let me know! Oh And also… I so totally do NOT know why the *Nsync thing is in here because I am normally a BSB fan, but *Nsync was what my fingers wrote… LOL ENJOY!!!  
  
R/R PLEASE!!!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Saturday, September 15  
  
Diary entry one, I'm Liz Parker and 5 days ago… I found out I'm a princess. Yes. Grandmère (which she makes me call her) Claudia dropped the bomb on me in the middle of my 17th birthday family dinner at the Sacramento, Hard Rock. Right next to the Guitar that was once played by Kurt Cobain. How honored I was to be sitting next to the guitar that was played by the legendary lead singer, Kurt, in one of my favorite bands, Nirvana. Everything seemed to be going great. My mother and father were actually in the same room together, and not fighting! Instead they were actually flirting with each other! I mean eww but YEAY! Anyways, my mom gives me my present, this journal and a $150 Dollar gift certificate to any Tower Department. I was ecstatic! My mom had actually got me something I loved! My dad was a winner too! He got me two CD's, LIFEHOUSE and St. Lunatics! And then he had also taken me shopping last week where he let me spend until my heart's content. I think I need another closet to fit all my new clothes, and shoes in. My father's always been wealthy; my mother never lets me spend his money though. She say's he's just trying to win me over with all his glamorous money deals. Whatever, then it was Grandmère Claudia's turn for my present. She stands and claps her hands three times and – okay you are soooo not going to believe me but - Out comes one of the best bands known to man. Did I mention SEXIEST!? Okay, okay… BREATH LIZ! BREATH!  
  
*NSYNC!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I think I must have blown out almost everyone's ears in the whole restaurant! So anyways Justin Timberlake, YES! Justin Randall Timberlake himself! Walks over to me and plants a gentle kiss on my cheek. I nearly fainted. Girls' all around were screaming for them while like 15 bodyguards are trying to keep them held back.  
  
"Happy Birthday Princess, Elizabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo Parker, Princess of Genovia… Whew! That was a long one!" He then turned to my Grandmère, "Did I get it right?" She nodded. He smiled at me and kissed my hand.  
  
THEN!  
  
Joshua "JC" Scott Chasez comes up and kisses my hand and my cheek and says the same. Then Joseph "Joey" Anthony Fatone, Jr., James "Lansten" Lance Bass, and Christopher "Chris" Alan Kirkpatrick all do the same! It had never even occurred to me why they were all calling me that! All I could think of was not to faint in front of all of them and embarrass myself for years to come. They serenaded me three times before wishing my a happy birthday, again, and singing me happy birthday, telling me to make a wish, and then telling me that they hope to see me later and that they have to go before they miss they're show at Arco Arena, which I had front seat, backstage passes to! I told them I wouldn't miss it for the world and then we all hugged and they left. WOW! But then it hits me. Why did they all call me 'Elizabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo Parker, Princess of Genovia'? I turned to my Grandmère and asked, 'Why did they call me that Grandmère?'  
  
'Because you are Dear.' She smiled.  
  
'WHAT!?' I screamed.  
  
'Elizabeth Amelia Parker! You do not ever use that tone with me or anyone else! You better not be using that tone back home! You are Princess of Genovia and you will speak in the gentle tone of a lady!' Grandmère shouted to me.  
  
'But Grandmère! What are you talking about?!' I cried out.  
  
'I will not repeat myself about your intolerable tone Mia.' Grandmère replied, her eyes narrowed and scary as ever.  
  
'We weren't to speak of your Royalty until you turned 17 years old Mia.' My father replied after a moment of awkward silence. He and my mother always called me Mia, or Liz.  
  
My Grandmère always calls or rather called me, Elizabeth Renaldo Parker.  
  
Now it's "Elizabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis-Renaldo Parker." Gross. I hate it. And I hate my Grandmère. My mother's last name is Parker. My father's is Thermopolis-Renaldo. When they split, my mother wanted me to keep her last name, and have my name hyphened instead to: Elizabeth Amelia Renaldo-Parker. Now it's, well you know. I am so SOOO confused! Why did they all lie to me? This is stupid! I don't want to be Elizabeth Amelia Blah Blah Blah! ERRRRRR! And to top it all off! My Mom and Dad are getting back together, Great right? WRONG! SO VERY WRONG! They are getting back together and moving to Roswell, New Mexico. Where they will buy a restaurant from the previous owners there called The CrashDown and then while I am there I will have everyday 'Princess Lessons' with Grandmère and attend Roswell High until I graduate and take my rightful place on the throne! Things just keep getting better and better don't they! Why can't my father be king instead of making me be princess! Why does he get to keep a normal life while I have to endure this! He says that he will visit Genovia twice a week to make sure things are always situated and all. I'm going to miss my friends. Lilly say's to call her everyday. My best friend Lilly. Her brother could careless I believe. I guess leaving school's isn't so bad. I never got along with most of the preppy girls there. Especially LANA WIENBERGER! Now there is a sunray through the dark cloudy day! They just seemed to get on my nerves! I mean what pansies! Strictly nails and lipstick girls, and then there's worse… CHEERLEADER'S! Oh Yeay lets go play! Oh yeay lets go run onto the free way! So I guess that will be the only thing good about coming to Roswell. Where I sit at this moment. I'm in my new house, in my new room. Right above the CrashDown, my room almost mirror's my other room back in California. I Miss it already. The only difference is that I didn't have a really cool balcony that I can sneak out of! He he he. Let us hope that my dad doesn't put bars up over it! Well I have to go because I forgot to tell you that I also have to work at the CrashDown as a waitress!  
  
I hate my life!  
  
  
  
Sunday, September 16  
  
I Love My Life!  
  
Okay well yesterday I was all mad because I had to work, well it turns out that as part of the selling agreement my parents signed to buy the CrashDown the previous owners made my father promise to never fire the workers that already had steady jobs there. My dad was more than pleased to agree. He doesn't believe in putting people on the street. Anyways there is this girl that works there. Her name is Maria Deluca. She's my age, my height (maybe a couple one or two inches taller) and her hair is blonde and about half way down her back. I LOVE when she ties it up and lets it curl slightly at the bottom, her eyes are as blue as the sea, I wish my eyes weren't so dull. I mean what kind of an eye color is brown? She is so cool! She said I could kick it with her and her crew when I start school tomorrow! I am so happy! She is so cool! She spent the night last night and we stayed up all night talking about things! And get this! She doesn't even care whether I was a princess or not! I really was reluctant to reveal my royalty status because my father said that people would or could use it against me and just use me for popularity but she was way cool about it! She doesn't even know where Genovia is! And She says that Roswell is such a relatively small town that she doubts anyone will find out! I asked if there were some major hotties in that school and she said yes! But not to get my hopes up because they are either all taken or jerks or as she so poetically out it: The boys of Roswell are like toy's; bright and shiny for a couple of weeks, then they get boring and dull and you have to dispose of them as soon as possible or you go crazy. But she has some weird fascination for some guy named Michael Guerin, she says he creeps her out and that he's so weird but it's what keeps her attention. So tomorrow I will be eating lunch with Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman. She said that Alex is super cool and nice. So I'm not too nervous. But I hope that starting a new life will come out better than the one I had been living In California. Night!  
  
P.S. I still hate my Grandmère for lying about me being a princess for so long.  
  
  
  
  
  
Monday, September 17, Homeroom  
  
As it is so brutally obvious, today is my first day as a West Roswell High Student. And well, let me just tell you that I have yet to see a hottie. I mean don't get me wrong, I've seen some eye catchers but I just haven't seen a guy that made me feel the butterflies in my stomach. Ya know? The one's that might make my leg kick? (Like in the movies when a girl kisses her prince and her leg kinda… rises?) Okay Maria is telling me that the guy over in the corner of the room keeps staring at me. I wonder if he's a stalker who likes to stare at Princesses. Cool. My very first admirer. I've been taking this princess thing differently now. I mean sometimes when I think of it, it's okay. SOMETIMES! Man it is so boring in here. We're not allowed to talk or anything! Just do homework from the night before or read! But I like to read so I guess it's okay. Plus I can write in here whenever I want, because the teacher will think its homework! Alright!  
  
-SHUT UP! Oh my gosh he is staring at me! I just now looked over in his direction and he turned really quickly. He's actually kind of cute… Hmmm… Hot body, very nice muscle tone- I'm lying this boy has the body of a GOD! His hair is black and slightly messy/spiked. His eyes are soulful and brown, you know that Destiny's Child song Brown eyes? Yup that is totally his song I swear they made it just for him!  
  
P.S. I need 'cutie' boy history check! Better check out his status first though! I don't want to be in love with a boy who is taken. Not after the whole Lana/ Josh thing from my last school. Like that wasn't humiliating!  
  
  
  
More Monday, September 17  
  
His name is Max Evans and he has no idea about who I am. Alex found out for me. Well actually he just said 'Who? Max? He's like the school Jock, other than Kyle Valenti and he's way popular, like his fine sister but that's another story all together. And never would in a million years know who you really are or Care for that matter.'  
  
'Gee thanks' I had replied.  
  
'Anytime!' Alex smiled shoving 10 fries in his mouth.  
  
I smacked him in the head and he choked on them.  
  
I laughed.  
  
So anyways I found out now that Max has a sister named Isabel, I think I might have a class with her because Maria said that she has PE next period and Isabel's in there. So for me to watch out for the 'Ice queen'. For some reason Maria has some kind of grudge against this girl. I have no idea why though, I must get to the bottom of this, and quick! I have Jazzercise and Maria says that it's one of the best workouts that a school district can provide for us 'over weight teenagers'.  
  
I think she just implied I was fat…  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Shall I continue??? R/R To let me know! I have the next chapter waiting! Ü  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	2. Being Isabel's Friend

Due to the number of positive reviews, I will be updating this fic often! Ü YEAY!  
  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Being Isabel's Friend  
  
  
  
~Even More Monday, September 17~  
  
Yes. I have PE with Isabel 'Ice Queen' Evans. This chick is a total witch! You should see the way she looks and treats some of the people around here! I am so serious! She's tall and looks like a super model straight from like Vogue magazine I swear! Her body is outrageous! I am totally jealous! Why can't my flat chest resemble even a fraction of her full and busty one???? And for some strange reason she smiled and said 'hi' to me. I think it's because my Grandmère made me wear –what she calls 'Classy Wear' attire.  
  
This outfit consists of a baby pink-spaghetti strap– may I add! Sundress with an Abercrombie and Fitch tag sticking out by my hip, but Grandmère says that if they see it, then they know what it costs. Why do I care what they think? And a White Cardigan to cover 'just a hint of my shoulders' Grandmère says to only tie the arms around my shoulders and not to fully wear the sweater, therefore catching the attention of unsuspecting males.  
  
WHATEVER!  
  
Anyways I am also wearing the most UNCOMFORTABLE sandals I have ever had the displeasure of wearing, from some stupid store called ALDO. These pink matching, high-heeled stripy, strappy, things. I dunno, Isabel walked by and said that my outfit was cute and that she just LOVED my shoes. Okay I'm a girl of the 21st Century and I actually like to wear Pink, Pink is a good color. But I don't wanna walk around in some skimpy little girl's dress that looks as though it was meant for my 12-year-old cousin! And I wanna wear comfortable shoes! I want to wear my freaking Adiads All Stars! Or my StreetWear Pumas! With some bikini cut faded jeans from Express and a nice cotton, baby pink t-shirt that doesn't cost 50 bucks!  
  
NOW IS THAT SOOO HARD Grandmère!!!  
  
I wish I could have had the real guts to say that out loud to her. But I don't, so as they say in Genovia! – C'est la vie!  
  
But does it have to be my life??? I can't stop thinking about Max! He is so cute! And also he is Isabel's sister, does that mean that I have a chance since she was being nice to me? No, I'm just dumb----  
  
OH MY GOD!!!!  
  
You will never, ever guess who just invited me over today? If you're thinking Maria, sorry no, but Isabel Evans did! Wait a minute…What about Maria? I mean she has to work in all and couldn't make it anyways but will she be a little mad at me because I befriended Isabel? Maria thinks that Isabel is very stuck up and snobby, and don't get me wrong, I agree, –but at times though she can actually be… nice. Do you think that I'm only saying this because I think I might have a chance at seeing where Max lives? Or peak in his room? Or 'accidentally' stumble into him and…I'm so stupid. I was changing into my dress and then Isabel came up from behind me and asked if I wanted to come on over tonight and get to know each other, she thinks that I'm the kind of girl that could/should hang out with her crew. That was nice, right? Hey! Wait a minute! Why didn't she ask Maria???  
  
  
  
~At Isabel's~  
  
Okay well so far I just got here and Isabel's down stairs getting us sodas. I haven't told Maria anything yet because well… Frankly I'm a bit nervous about telling her that I went to the one person's house she kinda told me not to. Okay well I must say that Isabel has exquisite taste in her décor. Her bed (which I am currently sitting on) is a queen size canopy with silky plush white coverings. Her walls are white and her window has these really neat curtain-like beads that hang down, this room is everything I wish mine were and more. Her room is like half TEEN, half ADULT. She is so cool; I can't imagine why Maria hates her so much!? I have yet to see her brother though… Hmmm… Her parents won't be home until 7 and it's 4 now. So I don't have to worry about the parent questions. You know the questions that they ask every new person that comes into the house, the questions that they think is the polite thing to do to new faces. And in my opinion are the RUDEST thing known to man!  
  
Which brings me to my next rant. Why does every saying have to be MAN? Man's best friend. Known to Man. Ah Man. Fight like a Man. No greater Man. MAN, MAN, MAN. Gosh! Okay I'm sorry for the rant. OH! I just heard the door open! Maybe it's Max! Okay got to go, Isabel's calling me!  
  
  
  
~In Isabel's Bathroom~  
  
OH MY GOD! I am such an idiot!!!! So I walk down stairs with Isabel right?  
  
WRONG! SO VERRRY WRONG!  
  
I'm on like the third step down when I spot Max out of the corner of my eye and I then lost all sense of my motor skills. I fell. Yes I went flying down those stairs like there was a tidal wave pulling me down into the ice cold ocean. I even think I flipped a couple times on my way down! What's even better is that when I went flying, not only did Max see but his friends were there as well and they all started busting up laughing as soon as I hit the bottom! Oh God please tell me no one saw under my dress, please oh please don't be merciless! Kill me now! Somebody please kill me now!!!!! Why do these things have to happen to me? Anyways I just came in here to calm down after my fall. Max asked if I was okay before stifling a small laugh. Michael, his best friend I presume asked if I'd be willing to do that again while he grabs a camera. Isabel smacked him for the comment. He is one cute jerk; I can't even begin to imagine what Max is thinking about me right now. He must think me to be the hugest freak-nerd ever in the history of freak-nerds!!! Well I guess I should be on my way out because Michaels yelling if I fell in the toilet TOO. What a jerk! Okay, deep breaths Liz. Deep loooong breaths…Pray for me!  
  
  
  
  
  
~Tuesday Morning, September 18~  
  
Oh what a night I had! No romance but at least everyone opened up to me. I do have "Princess Lessons" today though. I'm pouting right now but you can't see.  
  
Another good thing about last night is that I will be riding to school with Isabel and Max from now on. Isabel seemed to take a quick liking to me once we all got acquainted and everyone was done laughing at me.  
  
Michael Guerin is an okay guy I guess; he's just a little smart mouth is all, he has kinda long brown hair but he styles it cute, totally hot bod though!  
  
Kyle Valenti is cool; he's a major jock though, he's kinda short but built and he has a Nick Carter look to 'em minus the blonde hair for brown and you know what I'm talking about.  
  
Sean Deluca –who IS in fact related to Maria, is the most down to earth out of all of them I think, he's a blonde like Maria but he's taller and has a more chiseled look to him as to where Maria has a button nose and cute little features to her.  
  
The others guys were cool too, but I didn't talk to them much because I was trying my hardest on concentrating on how to behave and act normal. They must be thinking I'm such a retard and laughing at me behind my back! Oh well right? I hope! I mean these are like the BEAUTIFUL people ya know? I and I do also know that I never used to care about other people and what they think of me but for some strange odd reason I really! really! Care what these certain number of people think about little 'ol me. –Especially Max Evans and his sister and even Michael for that matter, despite what a jerk I think he is.  
  
Anyways!  
  
Max didn't talk much that night and Isabel kept whispering to me that she thought he was being shy because of me. Which of course made me blush. I need to lean how to control these rosy cheeks of mine from time to time!  
  
Her parents were NOT what I expected! They are sooo cool! I stayed for dinner and they knew right off the bat who I was and didn't even pester me with the usual reporter-like questions! I didn't feel like I was being interviewed! For once! All the other guys stayed for dinner as well, like it was a regular thing and we all chatted and ate and had a great time! So yea, everyone knows who I am now but the thing is that I'm truly okay with it. What's truly even better is that they don't treat me differently just because of my high status in Genovia!  
  
Isabel was a bit surprised about though and DID ask slightly one too many questions that annoyed the crap outta me but other than that at least I know that she is friends with the REAL me and not the PRINCESS me.  
  
So as of right now, I'm currently sitting on my patio waiting for my ride. I still haven't talked to Maria but I have a feeling that she'll be okay with everything. Gee this lawn chair and this quilt is so comfortable! I could just fall asleep right now! Ahhh… Oh shoot I just heard a honk. I bet its Max and Iz. Yep. It is I just checked. Let us hope I don't make a fool of myself again! Wow, Max looks hot! K, Bye. Talk to ya in a few!  
  
  
  
A/N: How did you guys like this chapter? I know you guys want a little more dreamer action but you gotta wait! The more cool reviews the faster I will put new chapters up! Lets say hmmm, every 5 reviews gets a new chapter???  
  
Luv ya guys! Ü  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	3. It's A Date!

A/N: Thank you guys for the EXCELLENT reviews!!! Keep 'em coming!!! R/R!!!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
It's a Date!  
  
Tuesday, September 18, Homeroom  
  
Maria is ignoring me. Everyone from last night is talking to me and Maria is not. She even went as far as to sit next to Pam Troy. The same Pam Troy that me and Maria spent all of lunch yesterday talking about. Alex seems in aw that I am friends with Isabel and takes it as an excuse to be near me whenever me and Isabel are talking, walking, you name it he'll be there staring. Max is sitting next to me and I am so nervous! We are supposed to be doing homework but you know me, I have to tell you everything.  
  
My homeroom conversations:  
  
"Hey Liz." Michael says when I walk in class.  
  
"Hey." I smile, and Michael's waving me over. Did I tell you yet how hot he is?  
  
"Why don't you come sit with us?"  
  
"Sure." I stumble over. Yea I'm still the same klutz.  
  
"Where's Max?" Michael asked me. Like I'd know.  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. We kinda went our separate ways from the parking lot. Isabel said she needed to go to her locker so…"  
  
"I bet he's with Tess." Kyle whispered.  
  
"Who?" I say, hiding the insane jealousy behind my voice.  
  
"Tess Harding. The head Cheerleader and biggest bitch you'll ever meet." Michael sneered. Okay. I'm going to go out on a limb and say he doesn't like her.  
  
"Oh." I say. "So why would Max be with her?" I say softly.  
  
Kyle shrugged, "Cuz she has the hotts for him and like any sane guy in this school, he better go get some." Kyle and some other guy share a high five.  
  
"You are such a pig." I say.  
  
"Well Oink Oink baby." Kyle laughs and starts to snort like a pig.  
  
I can't hide my face of disgust and Michael so chimes in, "Don't worry about him, his dad dropped him as a child." That makes me laugh.  
  
Kyle's laughter subsides and turns into a scowl.  
  
"So you have fun last night Liz?" Michael asks friendly.  
  
"Yea, it was fun."  
  
"Cuz tonight we do it at my house. You and Iz comin?"  
  
"Oh yea, sure. I'll talk to Iz about it."  
  
"Alright! Too hot chicks at my pad. No complaints here." Michael winked at me.  
  
I didn't even blush this time…Hell-O!!! Of course I blushed!!! C'mon I thought you said you knew me! Gosh! I am so hurt!  
  
"Maxwell!" I heard Michael yell over my shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys." Max says and sits down next to me, putting me between him and Michael.  
  
Whoo Hoo! A hottie sandwich!!!  
  
"Hey Liz." He says to me.  
  
"Hi Max." I smiled.  
  
Smiling is what keeps me from asking him to run away to my Genovian palace where we could make passionate love all day long and feed grapes to each other. Oh the possibilities never cease…  
  
Now at this point Maria walks in and one glare from her and I can tell she's pissed. So she keeps on walking and sits right next to Pam Troy. PAM. TROY! How can she blow me off like that for Pam Troy? I even went as far as to call out to Maria but she just kept on talking to Pam and ignoring me.  
  
"What's with her?" Michael asks me.  
  
"I really don't know." I sigh.  
  
"Hey ya bunch of pansies!" Sean comes in and sits across from me.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone yells.  
  
So it's Michael, me and Max on one side of the table. Then it's Kyle, Sean and that other guy… what the heck was his name? Oh yea, Trent. Did I mention he's kinda cute too. Hottie overload here!  
  
"So Max. Where were ya?" Kyle teases.  
  
"I went to my locker." Max looked confused.  
  
I'm just sitting there silent and in hottie heaven.  
  
"Yea. Right man." Trent adds.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about man?" Max says.  
  
"Relax Max." Sean says. "So what the hell are you talking about man?" Sean repeats Max's question to Trent.  
  
"That hot little number that has been following you around since she started going here." Kyle reaches across the table and nudges Max, "C'mon man, spill."  
  
I'm starting not to like this Kyle guy. What a perv.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kyle?" Max seemes to be getting a lit- tle bit angry now.  
  
"Does Tess Harding ring any bells?" Kyle pushes some more.  
  
"Leave 'em alone man." Trent tries to pick things up out of the awkward silence between everyone around the table.  
  
It doesn't seem to work so I try, "So do any of you have McPike?"  
  
"Ohhh!" They all groan together. Making everyone in class look over. Including an overzealous Maria Deluca, and an annoying Pam Troy.  
  
"Yea. She's killer." I say smiling at my success from silence.  
  
"Do I have to remind you that this is a no talking zone?" The teacher says from her desk.  
  
"And do I have to remind YOU Mrs. Polack, that smoking in the supply cabinet is strictly prohibited within a 100 feet radius no smoking zone?" Michael throws back at her.  
  
She definitely looks stunned but I wasn't convinced she was going to oblige until she said: "Carry on."  
  
"So anyways, Liz, You own the CrashDown now?" Sean says.  
  
"Oh, yea." I answer, my voice catching so that it comes out: Oyi, yeeeaaaa. (Please kill me again! I am such a loser!)  
  
"Yea, my cousin Maria works there. –Huh Maria!" He calls over his shoulder.  
  
"Yea, yea." She says without turning her head.  
  
"Hey what's with you?" He shouts.  
  
"Nothing! Geez!" She scowls.  
  
"Ah, what's wrong Deluca? Mad cuz your gurl here is more cool than you?" Sean teases.  
  
"Sean." I say, my voice actually came out as a warning, just the way I wanted it!  
  
"Sorry." He says.  
  
But Maria is still looking daggers my way. So I turn my eyesight away.  
  
"You alright?" Max whispers in my ear.  
  
I nod my head vigorously.  
  
"Alright. If you say." That was pretty much all we said to each other because here I am now telling you everything that happened.  
  
So now I must wrap things up because the bell is about to ring and I will get back to you next period, that I have with Isabel, we got some of our classes changed to be together. –Hey! It was her idea!  
  
  
  
Tuesday, September 18, U.S. Government  
  
Okay so this is what happened while I walked from Homeroom to here…  
  
Oh gosh I can't even breathe! I am so excited! AHHHH!!! Well there is just no better way to say anything other than to just –say it!  
  
Well I was walking out of homeroom when Max stops me at the door.  
  
"Liz wait up." He says.  
  
"Oh, yea, sure." I mutter. I am such the dweeb!  
  
"So ah…" He then paused and I was left standing there until he spoke again and then I could at that time release the deep breath I didn't even realize I was holding in, "I was wondering if you weren't doing anything this weekend-"  
  
"YES!" I then screamed (which made him jump)  
  
"Oh you are, well sorry I bothered you." He walks away.  
  
Now this is when my ultra brave side must have come out because I started after him, Really Really FAST!  
  
"MAX!" Yes that was me who just yelled.  
  
He turns around confused, "Liz?"  
  
"I didn't mean to say that I was busy this weekend because I'm never busy on the weekends I mostly just sit at home indulging myself in mounds of all the 31 flavors with chocolate sprinkled covered ice creams and watch reruns of my favorite show and then watch old movies or newly released movies on my bed while my really, really fat cat named Fat Louie sits on my feet, cutting off the circulation to my legs and did I mention that my cat who recently ate ANOTHER one of my socks and we had to pay a lot of money AGAIN to get it removed from him and well anyways I guess what I was trying to say was that YES I WILL do anything that you were about to ask me to do with you this weekend because I'd love to do anything that didn't require me watching another MOVIE!" And let me tell you that, that whole speech came out in one whole breath! I wonder if he even understood half of what I babbled.  
  
"Oh, well, uh… I was going to ask you to the movies but I guess that's out." He looked to the floor.  
  
"OH! NO! A movie would be great! Listen we'll talk at Michael's okay? I've got to meet Iz at the locker and then we've gotta go to Gov. so I'll see ya around! Bye Max!" I ran off then leaving him probably confused as ever.  
  
So now I'm in U.S. Government and I'm not listening to ONE word coming out of my teacher's mouth right now and Isabel's busy looking through the latest issue of a CosmoGirl! Magazine while she thinks I'm adding my points to this quiz in YM magazine called "Who's Your Male Celebrity Soul-Mate?" I already took this test last week and I got Brad Pitt so I can pretend to her that I'm really pondering my answers while instead I'll just write to you! So anyways do you think that Max might like me???? I mean c'mon. Max Evans, this? Uh-uh I don't think so. I miss Maria. She would know just how to cheer me up right now. I mean don't get me wrong, Isabel is a great friend and all but sometimes she just isn't that kooky like me and Maria like to be. It's like Isabel is too grown up for me or something. Oh I don't know. Just forget I said anything okay?  
  
Grandmère.  
  
In one word I think I just explained what kind of day I will be having today after school. Nothing I can do will ever please that woman with the painted on tattoo eyeliner that constantly freaks me out! So anyways Grandmère says that she will be giving me an assignment today that will alternately change my view on this princess thing. I mean I'm just still trying to figure how long before normal body parts appear, not take care of my own country! And another thing! How come Maria is acting this way? It's not like I totally blew her off or anything! I mean c'mon! Give me some credit! I'm a hormonal teenage girl who wants to hang with hot guys! It's not like she can't come along! It's not like I'm hogging them all to myself! Sheez!  
  
Well as always, I gotta go cuz the bell is gonna ring and I'll be back to tell you what else my life has done to hurt me!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
HOMEWORK:  
  
Homeroom: Write big fat letter to Maria so she will talk to me again.  
  
US. Gov: Which of the ten Bill Of Rights do you think is best and WHY?  
  
Choose the first which is freedom of speech. Duh I love to talka nd write so why not huh? Okay bye!  
  
  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: Like this chapter? Don't forget every 5 reviews gets a new chapter!  
  
Luv ya guys! Ü  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	4. Missing Maria

A/N: Thank you guys for loving this story!!! Here's hoping for more positive reviews!!! Ü  
  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Missing Maria…  
  
  
  
~ Tuesday, September 18, Lunch ~  
  
So tell me this…  
  
Why is it that Maria is constantly staring daggers at my back but when I try to confront her on the matter at hand she just snorts and turns her nose up at me walking away. It's not like I committed a mortal sin or anything like that. So why is she acting like this?  
  
Isabel is currently flirting with some jocks at a nearby table and I'm waiting for her and the rest of the gang to get back. They are all getting food and I'm sitting here writing to you. Max said that he'd get me a slice of pizza from the snack bar and Michael said that he'd get me a Dr. Pepper. So I'm set I guess.  
  
Everything seems so good but then the MARIA thing comes back to bite me on the butt! Why did this have to happen? Why can't you ever just have your cake AND eat it too?  
  
I mean isn't it enough that I have to endure "Princess Lesson's" after school today? C'mon people!!! What kind of RESPECTABLE seventeen year old hangs with their Grandmère after school?  
  
I'll tell ya who. ME! Yes the nonexistent in the hot-babe department (despite the comments I receive from Isabel's guy friends, because I think they only say these things because I am her friend) me who has a 24 pound cat who likes to consume socks in order to get it's owners attention because he has been getting neglected over the past few weeks due to the fact that it's owner, me, has just recently discovered that she is heir to the Genovian Throne! Life as Elizabeth Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo Parker, Princess of Genovia is NOT easy! It's FARRRR from it! –Let me tell ya! Sheesh! You'd think that it was full of grand balls –which I hate, and people ogling at your feet. Not to mention having a certain Grandmère constantly on your back is enough to make you want to do the inevitable!  
  
Yes!  
  
I'm talking about joining the witness protection program!  
  
Either that or submit a personal ad in the paper stating that I wish to be adopted into a NORMAL family where your parents aren't the owner of a diner that they make you slave over a note pad and pen taking down orders against her own will and being expected to wear an outfit that is a huge alien head as an apron and bouncing antennae's at the top of your head! THEN! OH that's not all people, with all of this you also have to endure SERVING the customers who sometimes are so rude you want to drop the plate right into their lap and walk away. This does not include the fact that some of these EVIL customers don't even leave the poor unsuspecting –innocent– may I add, waitress a TIP for all of her hard work!  
  
HAVE A NICE FREAKIN' DAY MR.!  
  
That's what I'd like to say to the person who dare not tip the waitress! So where was I? I got a little off track in these past few moments of ranting… Oh yes! My add. Here is what I would put:  
  
Nice 17-year-old girl named Liz Parker (forget the intro name) who is seeking good home and family. Liz likes to spend her spare time reading and writing. She also is very skilled in the obedience department. She is maintaining a C average at the moment in school but is on her way to a B in just a few short and easy weeks. Only one request is asked of this sweet girl. She asks that no one please refer to her as anything that has to do with her royal blood.  
  
  
  
~ Tuesday, September 18, Still Lunch Time ~  
  
Okay. So I there I was. Trying to think of a nice and sincere way to apologize for the unearthly BETRAYAL I have somehow committed to the one person who SHOULD have understood that I was NOT betraying her in any way, shape, or form. When all of the sudden –"HEY! Liz! Whatcha doin' there?"  
  
It was Isabel.  
  
What was I supposed to say? 'Oh I was just writing a letter of apology to Maria Deluca because she thinks you are a giant man-eating snob who preys on innocent young females between the ages of 16-18 years of age so that you may make them you own person Barbie dolls! And I STILL hang out with you.' –Not that I actually really BELIEVE any of this.  
  
"Oh I was uh, I was uh… Just writing a letter to my friends Lily back home." Is what I actually said though. "Oh, cool." Isabel shrugged and turned to chat with Sean and Kyle.  
  
Man this is just KILLING me! How am I ever going to get through this dilemma? And then I have to meet with Grandmère after school?! Someone please just SHOOT me now!!! I mean is it really that hard to make and KEEP friends now a days? Cuz where I'm from, we don't care who you're cool with as long as you know who you TRUE friends are and you stick with them always. The time for Maria groveling… is now.  
  
So I was thinking of starting my letter to her like this:  
  
Maria,  
  
I know we are not on the best of terms right now but you have to understand that I am just trying to expand my horizons in friendships. It's not as if I'm even ditching you! You can come along! By the way, your hair looks GREAT today! (Note to self: Flattery is ALWAYS a good thing) so I was wondering if you weren't still mad at me this weekend, maybe we could hang out. Sound good? It does to me! We can do WHATEVER it is that you wanna do okay chica? I hope that you really do read this and it's not laying on the ground in a million torn up pieces and I'm just rambling on and on for no apparent reason okay? Because I miss you Maria, you are the only cool TEFLON chick I know. I hope that you will take this letter and grant me forgiveness, because Isabel's not even that bad, she's actually quite cool once you get to know her Maria. I can't wait until we are friends again because you are the greatest friend there ever was and plus I have major news to tell ya! PLEASE FOGIVE ME!!!!!!  
  
-Luv  
  
Liz 'Mia' Parker  
  
So what do you think of that? Is it a winner? I hope so because I'm about to go drop it off in Maria's locker pronto!  
  
  
  
~ 4th period 12:35 p.m. ~  
  
Why do these things have to happen to me? I was on my merry way to Maria's locker when Max stops me and I forget that anything else even exists! Let alone Maria's apology letter! He just wanted to confirm our plans for the movie and to make sure that I was okay with even SEEING a movie. Shyea! Is the sky blue and do the cows go moo? I'd fly to the moon and back for that boy named Max Evans! He is SO FINE! I mean could he be any more adorable? I think not because no guy would have the guts to ask a princess out right? Oh who am I kidding? I'M the one who should be so lucky as to be going out with HIM!!! Okay I have to do some REAL work now…  
  
  
  
~ 5th period 1:15 p.m. ~  
  
Okay so here I am, currently sitting in my fifth period Journalist class and waiting for that damn bell to ring so I can go home! –No wait! DOH! I forgot that I have to meet with Grandmère after school! Man, group project. Gotta go! Be back in a few!  
  
  
  
↓  
  
Group Project:  
  
Find 5 people to make a group (Me, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Alex) –Picked by teacher, not us so why did the teacher bother to say FIND 5 people?  
  
Pick a topic and title it (Message in the Lyrics)  
  
Interview at least 3 to 4 people who are experts in this field  
  
Use examples and plenty of reader surveys –we need to reach out to the people!  
  
Use polls as well and anything that will be useful to your project  
  
Have FUN! (Yea. Right.)  
  
  
  
~ 5th period still 1:48 p.m. ~  
  
Still haven't had a chance to give Maria the letter.  
  
  
  
~ 6th period 2:10 p.m. ~  
  
ODE to High School Life  
  
By Liz Mia Thermopolis-Parker  
  
Bell rings  
  
We run to class!  
  
Have to hurry or it's our a--  
  
In our seats we must be silent  
  
While just a few are always violent  
  
They throw paper airplanes in the air  
  
And pitch little gum wrappers in Ms. Mitchens hair  
  
Friends all together march one by one  
  
Some of them just can't wait 'til the day is done  
  
Lunch rolls around what to eat?  
  
Beefy hamburgers or fresh red beats?  
  
Everyone goes through this once  
  
High school test, quizzes and class work galore  
  
Is always such a bore!  
  
4th period, 5th period, 6th period –done!  
  
Time to leave this dreadful place for the sun  
  
And when summer time hits the air  
  
There will be not a minute to spare!  
  
We are out of this prison they call a school  
  
No one will be here during summer only fools!  
  
  
  
~ 6th period 2:57 p.m. ~  
  
Still haven't given Maria her letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 6th period 3:06 ~  
  
6 more minutes until I meet Grandmère and she will teach me "Princess Lesson's" :*(  
  
  
  
  
  
~ 6th period 3:11 and 56 seconds… ~  
  
KILL ME NOW! The bell has just rung!!!!!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Don't forget my 5 reviews!!! Next chapter will be = Grandmère 


	5. Grandmere

A/N: To Liz, thank you babe for the lovely review! Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Grandmère  
  
  
  
Tuesday, September 18 –3:30p.m.  
  
Okay, so when I said kill me know I was really hoping that someone would KILL ME NOW! Grandmère is totally out of control; she says that as a princess I will need protection! So she has assigned me with a bodyguard named Lars. Well… actually he is a bit cute in that older-man kind of way. Okay –this guy is like a dead ringer of that Sheriff cop guy named Sam Benson on that Soap Opera called "Passions" that my mother forbade me to watch after she saw that episode where Charity has to choose between evil and good and if she wants to keep that HOT stud named Miguel of hers alive and well. Actually she just didn't like the way the show treated little Timmy.  
  
Okay so I'm getting all off subject and poor you, my dear diary are getting so confused! I'm so sorry, okay I will just tell you what I am doing right now at the moment. I am waiting for my Grandmère to finish her conference call to the governing body of Genovia. She also said that it would be a good experience if I stayed and listened in on the conversation so that I would learn something.  
  
Like I care!  
  
Lars is totally an uptight kind of guy. You can tell that he isn't going to let me do anything without his or Grandmère's consent. And if for some MIRACLE Grandmère does in fact say yes… I know that Lars will be not to far behind watching my every move.  
  
OH GOD!  
  
What about my date with Max this weekend?  
  
Lets think about the worst…  
  
Max could think I'm a freak and not want to go through with the date. Max could think that Lars is really my date and Max is just along for the ride. Max could think that Lars is trying to kill him every time he feels for his gun.  
  
OH YEA!  
  
I forgot to tell you that Lars has a gun! So cool! But then again no not cool because this is bad! I don't want a bodyguard! I am not a national celebrity! –don't remind me about all the TV offers or Magazine interviews either!  
  
  
  
  
  
Tuesday, September 18 –4:30p.m. (One hour later)  
  
  
  
Stating the question was easy.  
  
It was the answer that was the hard part.  
  
I mean, what kind of Grandmother asks her 17-year-old Granddaughter why she doesn't curtsy here and smile there be "lady like"? How rude! As if it wasn't enough that she makes me have a personal bodyguard who follow me around like a watchdog, she goes and she says that! She asks me that, I mean how rude can you be? Especially if your family? She even as far As to say that I would be a lot more prettier and easier to look at if I just wore a little makeup. Gag me why don't you?!  
  
Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't grandmothers supposed to say that you look pretty even when you know that you aren't? Aren't they always supposed to just kiss you and hug you and complement you and spoil you?  
  
All these qualities of a good grandmother do NOT apply to my Grandmère. She just stares daggers at me when I ask why I have to wear a dress instead of jean cutoffs to school, or when I ask why she never smiles. MY Grandmère has tattooed eyeliner and only smiles at complete strangers –GOD FORBID! She must be kind and gentle to her only granddaughter Liz.  
  
Am I being a drag? I'm sorry. –Really I am.  
  
So anyways what Grandmère had set up for me today was to practice the way I walk and sit. Okay, let me put my two cents in okay if I may: AM I A DOG? Or something? Do I have a dog tag that says Rover? Do I look like I am in obedience school?  
  
No. I did not think so.  
  
So then why is Grandmère treating me like a half-breed poodle? Elizabeth sit with your ankles crossed not your knees. Elizabeth walk with good posture. Elizabeth line your chin with the floor, also be sure that your shoulders always are aliened evenly ad with grace. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The only GOOD thing I've got going at this moment is my date with Max Evans on Saturday. And even that still makes my nerves crazy. I just don't think my Grandmère understands the value of privacy!  
  
  
  
Tuesday, September 18 –10:30p.m.  
  
I was watching this show Roswell today (Which is really cool because I live there! but they film the show in LA! What a jip!) and I noticed just how stupid my problems are to others. I mean what would I do if I found out that there really were Aliens among us? That's what happened to this girl called Shiri on the show. You see she gets shot in this diner and then this guy/Alien-Hybrid comes over and HEALS her! His name is Jason and he is REALLY hott! So anyways this really hott guy named Jason has a hott friend named Brendan who is an Alien-Hybrid too! Oh and get this! There is this REALLY pretty girl who is Jason's sister and her name is Katherine and -you guessed it. She's an Alien! So anyways Shiri has two best friends named Majandra and Colin, they like Brendan and Katherine. So I guess that makes Shiri with Jason, Majandra with Brendan, and Katherine with Colin. Oh yea and there is this chick named Emilie who wants Jason but she likes Nick and Nick likes her so its only a matter of time before they get together Right? So yea I was watching that show and it got me thinking about how selfish I have been. I know the show is not really, real but what if? Cuz they have to like run from the law and stuff! So I think I will shut up about Lars following me around because I bet the Roswellian's wish they had Lars.  
  
Okay so now I'm thinking that suddenly I want Maria back REALLY bad. I mean even more than before because we just click ya know? I know I said that about Isabel but that was before I realized that I'm her part time friend. As in only-your-friend-when-no-guys-are-around type friend. So now I feel low and I have no more Maria Deluca to bring me up. You can't see but I'm crying right now. -J/k! You think I'd cry? Geez! I'm not a baby!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but I'll do my best to make it up to you guys!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
